


Shadows of the World Appear

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-03
Updated: 2010-04-03
Packaged: 2017-10-08 16:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/77528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At Midwinter, Aragorn looks into his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows of the World Appear

**Author's Note:**

> For the "Midwinter" challenge on [**tolkien_weekly**](http://community.livejournal.com/tolkien_weekly/). The ritual described is based on a Russian Christmas divination, usually performed by a woman to tell her future. The title is a line from Tennyson's "The Lady of Shalott".

  
Midwinter. The Fellowship would depart soon.  
Aragorn had attended the family Midwinter gathering, and enjoyed himself immensely--verbal sparring with his foster-brothers, flirtation with Arwen, laughing with Elrond. But he had excused himself early for his own ritual.  
In Aragorn's darkened room, two candles burned. Two mirrors, pointed so that one reflected the candlelight into the other, sat on a table before him. He sought the seventh reflection, and finding it, looked into his future.  
A crown...a flowering tree...war...ghostly images...Riders. Orcs, and hobbits. The mirror dimmed, then reflected back a single face--Boromir.  



End file.
